My Complicated and Wonderful Love Story
by austentwilightfan92
Summary: Bella falls in love at the young age of 19. Is it difficult? Yes. Is it perfect? Hell no! But it is something beautiful even with all the flaws and complications that happen along the way. This will not be an easy first love for our Bella Swan.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight* sigh* I changed something's about Bella and Jasper. **

Bella's POV

I am going to tell you a love story. My love story to be specific. Like all love stories it has it happy moments and sad moments. It may not seem special to you, but to me the love I felt for this man was special, unique and wonderful. We were two imperfect beings who had an imperfect love. It had it cracks and scars, but that's what made it all the more wonderful.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I am 5'5" with dirty blonde pixie hair and bluish gray eyes. I am sarcastic, an oddball, fiercely loyal, stubborn, and slightly dorky.

The man I fell deeply in love with was Jasper Hale. He was 6'1" with dark brown hair and greenish brown eyes. Those eyes made me melt every time they landed on me. He was just as sarcastic and stubborn as me, extremely funny, absolutely beautiful and handsome, and somehow managed to understand me. He made me feel beautiful and strong. I wonder why he ever picked me. He was my Sunshine.

Let's start from the beginning. That is where most stories start, right? Let's see it was the summer before my twentieth birthday when it all started…August 16th 2010 to be exact…

I woke up from a restful nights sleep and looked at the clock. It read 6:30. _Seriously?_ Its summer I am supposed to be sleeping! Not waking up early! I cursed at my internal clock in my head for, once again, waking me up early. I sighed and got up to start my day.

It was August 16th and that meant summer was almost over and soon I would be starting my first semester of college in September. I will be going to Forks Community College in Forks, Washington with is my hometown. My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan said I could go anywhere I wanted, but I decided to stay home and commute for two years.

After that I would transfer to a four year school. What school I would go to, well, I haven't exactly decided that one. Wherever I could get into and what place looked interesting. I just hoped I figured that one out when the time came.

I was in the bathroom now getting dressed in a simple pair of jean shorts and a green tank top. I brushed combed my hair quickly and then brushed my teeth. I made my way downstairs, passed the living room and into the kitchen where Renee was washing dishes. I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

My dad, Charlie, I need had already had left for the station. He was the police chief of Forks. There was not much crime in the town of Forks so I didn't worry too much about his safety. But I always still had some worry that may today wouldn't be the usually day, where he would just give out a ticket or two. I knew my mom felt the same way.

"Good morning, Bella dear," My mom said still cleaning the dishes, "Up early again I see." She finished off the rest of the dishes and wiped her hands dry on a towel next to the sink. She turned to me. "Any plans today." Renee sat down, cup of tea in hand, at one of the three mismatched chairs around our kitchen table. Not one of the chairs even went with the table itself.

I grabbed a box of cereal, pour some into my bowl and grabbed the milk and added that as well. I took a spoon out of the drawer that held our eating utensils and sat down across from my mom.

"Nope, no plans today." Wow, its summer and I have no plans. "If you want I can go grocery shopping for you today." I put some cereal in my mouth and waited for Renee to answer.

"Could you? That would be great. I want to get some cleaning done around the house and Esme wants me to drop by later and help her make pies for the picnic tomorrow." She finished up her tea, washed it quickly in the sink and put it on the rack to dry. "Um, now the question is, where did I put that shopping list?" My mom was always doing this. She would something down and then forgets where it was she put it.

My mom Renee is 5'8" with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She is a fifty-three year old woman who just recently became a stay at home mom. She used to work part-time at the elementary school. She is loveable, sometimes forgets things, caring and strong. My dad, Charlie is 6'0" with brown eyes and brown hair. He is fifty-seven years old, but like my mother, you would never guess that they were in there fifties. He can be stubborn, is a hard worker and loves my mom and me unconditionally. They have been married for 33 years.

I just smiled at my mom and walked over to the refrigerator. I knew it would be there because she always puts it there. I pointed to it and said, "Ah, my mom it's on the fridge, where you always put it." I laughed at my mom. She shook her and began to laugh at herself.

"I'm telling you Bella, if my head wasn't screwed on I would lose that too." She chuckled likely. My mom is an oddball; guess you know where I get it from. "Okay well the store is open from seven to nine today so go whenever." She handed my some money and kissed my cheek. "I forgot to make your dad's lunch again, so I am going to drop that off by him. I'll see you later Sweet pea. Have fun and be safe." My mom always said that before she left. Even if she knew I was going to be home all day.

"Bye Mom, See you later." I said as she walked out the door. I finished the rest of my breakfast, washed the dishes and looked the clock. It was around 6:40, so I decided to get my shoes on and head over to the grocery store. It took me about twenty minutes to get there, so it would be open by the time I got there.

You may think I am weird, but I love to go grocery shopping. I don't know why, but I enjoy it. I especially love going right when they first open or late at night when they stay open till midnight on weekends. At those times usually there are only a few people out shopping, so I find it peaceful.

Today was a beautiful sunny day in Forks and Bella loved every minute of it. She got into her vintage bug and started it up. Man did she love this car. As she made her way to the store she hummed along to the radio with her windows rolled down. She loved the smell of summer air. To her it smelled different somehow.

Twenty minutes later she pulled into the stores parking lot. And just like she hoped, it was almost completely empty. A few of the cars were obviously the stores employees and the rest were shoppers like her. She grabbed one of the many carts and headed inside. She looked at the list and headed to the isle where she knew the first item, flour, would be.

"Let's see what we have here, Gold Metal $2.49, King Arthur $4.99, or the store brand for only $1.99. Oh, what a difficult choice we have here." I said sarcastically to myself as I grabbed the cheapest of the three. This was not uncommon for me to do. I didn't care, no one else was around. Hell, if someone was around I still would probably end up talking to myself.

I was so busy in my own little Bella world that I almost didn't hear the chuckling near me. I turned to find the source of the laughter when my eyes landed on the most handsome man I have ever seen. He had the most beautiful brownish green eyes I ever seen. He looked to be early to mid twenties. I gave just a simple raised eyebrow and a "who do you think your laughing at look."

"I'm sorry, I tried my hardest not to laugh, but your little monologue was quite humorous." I couldn't stay mad for long, his laugh was too contagious. "I'm sorry being so rude once again. Let me introduce myself. I am Jasper, Jasper Hale." He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand and as I did I felt a little spark pass between us. Jasper must have felt it too because his eyes widened suddenly.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. You're new here aren't you?" I knew he had to be because I have lived here all my life and Forks is a small town, so I know we would have ran into each other at some point in time.

"Guilty." He smiled shyly. "Bella is a very beautiful name, it suits you well." I blushed at that comment. Wait, was he flirting with me! _I hope so_, the voice in my head stated.


End file.
